Lie to You
by M1n4-Kushi
Summary: Tenten baru saja pindah dari Tokyo ke Osaka.Dan dia dimasukkan ke sekolah putra.Kenapa masuk sekolah putra?Tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada siapapun,dan harus mengalahkan Neji Hyuga,rivalnya.Bagaimana kalau Tenten jatuh cinta pada seseorang?
1. Chapter 1 The New School

Main Character :  
Neji Hyuga & Tenten  
Genre : T  
Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

**Prolog**

Tenten usia 15 tahun. Baru saja pindah dari Tokyo ke Osaka karena pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya. Keduanya bekerja sebagai Arsitek dan Sipil. Tenten juga anak yang pandai dan tidak kalah kerennya dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sekarang ia sedang melihat-lihat sekolahnya di Osaka nanti.

**Tenten POV  
**"Ayo, Tenten. Akan kuantar kau melihat kelasmu." Tsunade-san yang mengantarku berkeliling? Apa tidak apa-apa diantar oleh kepala sekolah seperti ini?  
"Ano…Tsunade-san, boleh aku tahu seperti apa wali kelasku nanti?" Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang sekolah ini.  
"Bagaimana ya?Hmm…kau lihat saja nanti. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Anda membuatku semakin penasaran saja. Aku terus mengikutinya sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.  
"Ini dia kelasmu. Kebetulan yang sedang menagajar sekarang bukan wali kelasmu. Itu Yamato Sensei, dia mengajar Biologi."  
Jadi seperti ini pelajarannya…  
"Tsunade-san, boleh kutahu siapa yang ada di peringkat 1 ketika penerimaan murid baru?" Kami berjalan lagi menyusuri lorong sekolah.  
"Kalau tidak salah, Neji, Hyuga Neji. Sepertinya kalian sekelas."  
"Oh…" Baiklah aku akan mengalahkanmu, Hyuga.

**Hari 1 sekolah, jam wali**

"Anak-anak hari ini ada murid baru yang datang. Masuklah."  
Aku melangkah perlahan memasuki kelas baruku. Aku melihat ke arah guru aneh yang menyuruhku masuk tadi.

"Aku Might Guy, wali kelasmu!" ia mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum dengan anehnya. Jadi orang ini yang jadi wali kelasku? Ya ampun…  
"Nah…perkenalkan dirimu." Guy Sensei masih tersenyum dengan anehnya.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! Aku Tenten, asal Tokyo. Usia 15 tahun, hobiku senjata. Mohon bantuannya." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kurasa mereka agak terkejut dengan hobiku itu.

"Baiklah, Tenten! Kau duduk di sana!" Tangan Guy Sensei menunjuk ke sebuah bangku kosong dekat jendela, di sebelah perempuan. Syukurlah bukan laki-laki. Ngomong-ngomong, kelas ini perempuannya hanya dia dan aku ya? Laki-lakinya banyak sekali.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku. Semua anak melihatku. Ada apa sih? Belum pernah lihat murid baru?

Aku duduk di kursiku. Aku melihat ke arah anak perempuan di sebelahku. Cuek sekali.  
"Hey, boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia menoleh ke arahku, cantiknya.  
"Hyuga Neji, salam kenal." Oh, jadi dia si nomor 1 itu? Perempuan dengan suara laki-laki? Tunggu suara laki-laki? Dia laki-laki?! Lalu, anak perempuannya?

"Sa-salam kenal. Anu, anak perempuannya mana?" Kalau dia laki-laki, tidak ada lagi perempuan dalam kelas ini? Aku pasti salah, tidak mungkin hanya aku kan?

"Maaf, kau satu-satunya perempuan di sekolah ini."

Satu-satunya? Kau bercanda! Okaasan tidak mungkin memasukkanku ke sekolah laki-laki seperti ini, pasti masih ada anak perempuan selain aku. "A-apa kau yakin dengan jawabanmu tadi?"

"Tentu saja. Sekolah ini 99% muridnya laki-laki." Ia tersenyum mengejek.

Aku hanya diam seribu bahasa. Aku tak percaya ini. Bukankah ini sekolah umum? Tapi kenapa hanya ada laki-laki? Okaasan, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?! Sudahlah, ini bukan saatnya mengeluh. Aku harus tahu kenapa tidak ada murid perempuan selain aku.

"Ini sekolah umum, tapi kenapa tidak ada murid perempuan? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sekolah umum? Kau bercanda. Ini sekolah laki-laki." Ia mengejekku lagi. Tunggu, dia bilang sekolah laki-laki? Tapi, Kaasan bilang…

"Berhentilah tersenyum aneh seperti itu." Aku melihat Neji yang masih tersenyum geli dengan kata-kataku tadi.

"Ma-maaf, kau bodoh sekali sih." Bodoh? Kau bilang aku bodoh? Lihat saja nanti, kubuat kau menarik kembali ucapanmu. Sekarang ini aku tak bisa apa-apa. Dikepung oleh segerombolan serigala yang aneh di sarang mereka, dan aku ini domba yang sudah terpojok yang sudah tak punya harapan untuk selamat lagi.

Aku menghela napas dan mengeluarkan catatanku. Sudahlah, lupakan saja yang tadi itu. Fokus pada pelajaran.

**Rumah Tenten**

"Kaasan, Tousan…aku mau bicara." Aku mengetuk pintu kamar kerja Kaasan dan Tousan

"Apa kau menyukai sekolah barumu, Tenten?" Kaasan tersenyum dengan polosnya.

"Apa maksud kalian dengan memasukkanku ke sekolah putra?"

"Itu sekolah umum, sekolah biasa." Kaasan masih berusaha membodohiku lagi?

Lebih baik tanya Tousan saja. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Kaasan. "Tousan, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Tousan menghela napas. "Kau pernah bilang ingin sekolah terbaik di Osaka saat kita pindah kan?"

"Ya, tapi bukan berarti aku harus masuk sekolah putra, Tousan. Lagipula, bagaimana kalian bisa memasukkanku ke sana?"

"Sebenarnya mereka yang mengundangmu untuk masuk ke sana." Ujar Kaasan sambil mengerjakan rancangan bangunannya.

"Kenapa diterima? Apa tidak ada yang lainnya? Memangnya hanya ada sekolah itu saja?" aku tetap tak mengerti kenapa mereka memasukkanku ke sana. Bukan sekolah putra yang kuinginkan.

"Begini, Tsunade maksudku kepala sekolahmu akan mengubah sekolah itu menjadi sekolah umum seperti yang lain. Tapi, itu baru akan dilaksanakan jika selama 1 semester ini kau berhasil." Kaasan menatapku tajam. Ia serius.

"Berhasil apa? Maksudnya aku ini murid percobaan?" kurasa situasi ini semakin membuatku bingung.

"Kau tahu anak yang ada di peringkat 1 saat penerimaan murid baru?"

Maksudnya Neji? "Ya, dia yang duduk sebangku denganku."

"Kau harus bisa mengalahkannya Tenten. Kalau nilaimu lebih tinggi darinya, dewan sekolah akan mempertimbangkan usulan Tsunade untuk menjadikan sekolah itu sekolah umum." Kaasan memegang kedua pundakku dan menatapku.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dulu banyak kasus tentang siswa perempuan sekolah itu. Karena itu, mereka mengeluarkan semua siswa perempuannya. Walaupun yang masuk semuanya memiliki nilai di atas rata-rata, namun semua murid perempuan yang masuk perilakunya buruk. Bahkan murid perempuan lain yang perilakunya baik juga terjerumus juga. Sedangkan murid laki-lakinya justru terus memenangkan berbagai macam lomba dan mengangkat nama sekolahnya. Sejak saat itu, mereka hanya menerima murid laki-laki saja." Kaasan menjelaskan sambil menunjukkan sebuah koran lama dengan berita tentang siswi sekolahku yang baru.

"Jadi ini alasan kita pindah? Bukan karena pekerjaan?" aku dijadikan kelinci percobaan? Teganya.

"Tidak. Kebetulan perusahaan juga memindahkan kami ke sini." Tousan menunjukkan surat pemindahan mereka. Ditulis gaji mereka jadi 2x lipat, pantas saja mereka mau pindah. Dasar.

"Hah…baiklah. Aku akan berusaha sekuatku. Aku mengerti soal ini, tapi bagaimana dengan fasilitasnya? Apa aku juga harus ganti baju dengan laki-laki?"

"Tidak. Mereka sudah ada fasilitas untukmu. Kau tenang saja, Tenten." Tousan mengelus rambutku.

"Berapa lama aku harus seperti ini?"

"1 Semester masa percobaan dan 1 semeter lagi untuk melihat apa kau berkembang dengan baik. Kurang lebih selama 1 tahun." Kaasan melihat formulir pendaftaranku lagi.

"…1 tahun? Kalian bercanda. Aku harus berada di kandang serigala sendirian selama 1 tahun?!"

"Tenanglah, nak. Tousan yakin kau tidak akan kesepian. Kau pasti punya teman,…walaupun laki-laki." Kata-katanya yang terakhir itu benar-benar memberatkanku.

"Bantulah Tsunade, Tenten. Kami tidak masalah kalau kau berteman dengan laki-laki. Kami juga akan menambah les dan bimbelmu."

"Kalian akan menambahnya? Ya ampun, memangnya yang sekarang belum cukup? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara hari libur dan hari biasa."

"Ini untuk memastikan kau berhasil dalam masa percobaan ini."

"Lalu, apa yang kudapat kalau aku berhasil?" aku harus mengorbankan semua waktuku untuk ini.

"1 tiket lowongan pekerjaan sebagai asisten Tousan di perusahaan. Bagaimana?"

"Jadi setelah berhasil, aku akan langsung kerja?" tawaran yang benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Kau baru dapat tiketnya, Tenten. Kau harus lulus dahulu, secepat mungkin. Kau ingat? Begitu lulus SMA, kau tak perlu mencari universitas lain. Karena gedungnya bersebelahan dan juga 1 yayasan." Kaasan tersenyum gembira.

"Baik, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi bagaimana Tsunade-san menjamin aku bisa bekerja sebagai asisten Tousan?"

"Dia itu istri bos kami, Jiraiya sama."

…istri? Aku tidak menyangka.

"Oh ya, biaya les dan bimbelmu, dibayari oleh perusahaan kami. Jadi kau seperti mendapat beasiswa. Bagus bukan?" Kaasan menunjukkan surat perjanjian tentang pembiayaan kursusku.

Kurasa taka da yang bisa kulakukan selain melakukannya. Lagipula, aku tak boleh mengecewakan Tsunade-san yang sudah bersusah payah membujuk suaminya.

"Oh ya, Tenten, ada lagi yang harus kau perhatikan." Kaasan menghentikanku yang hendak keluar dari ruang kerjanya itu.

"Apa?"

"Jangan sampai kau menyukai salah satu teman laki-lakimu, oke? Kau tidak mau gagal mendapat tiketnya bukan, apalagi jadi korban kasus itu kan?" Kaasan benar-benar tak mau aku gagal ya?

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau hanya suka aku rasa tidak akan mengganggu."

"Tidak itu akan mengganggumu Tenten. Percayalah pada Kaasan. Kau juga jangan main kucing-kucingan dengan Kaasan. Kaasan tahu persis seperti apa gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta itu."

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Aku mau istirahat dulu. Oyasuminasai, Kaasan, Tousan."

"Tenten, janji kau takkan menyukai siapapun selama masa percobaan dan penilaian ini berakhir. Oke?" Kaasan masih meragukanku.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu berjalan keluar sambil menahan kantukku. Lagipula, selama ini tidak ada orang yang kusuka. Yang jelas harus bisa mengalahkan Neji Hyuga. Aku akan mendapatkan tiket itu, pasti.

Oke! Sekian Chapter 1  
Hope you enjoyed it :3

Maaf kalo masih banyak typo, juga gaje.  
Maaf di sini juga ada banyak perubahan image character

R n R please  
Chapter 2 segera menyusul


	2. Chapter 2 The Peepers

Main Character :  
Neji Hyuga & Tenten  
Genre : T  
Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

**Minggu ke 2 sekolah**

**Tenten POV**

"Sekian pelajaran hari ini. Selamat siang." Kakashi Sensei melangkah keluar kelas. Selanjutnya… olahraga. Tiba juga saatnya untukku menggunakan ruang ganti itu. Minggu sebelumnya jam olahraga digunakan untuk mengurus urusan kelas. Yah…wali kelasku kan guru olahraga.

Kurasa aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku beranjak berdiri dari bangkuku sambil membawa sebuah ikat rambut. Aku selalu mengubah kunciranku jadi ekor kuda saat olahraga. Rasanya lebih nyaman dikuncir begitu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong, menuju ruang ganti. Kenapa aku merasa aneh? Ruang gantinya memang di sebelah ruang ganti laki-laki, tapi dindingnya tebalnya 15 cm. Tak mungkin ada lubang. Tenanglah Tenten.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan segerombolan serigala yang mengikutiku. Mereka sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya berbisik. Coba kuingat lagi. Hari ini aku berpakaian dengan baik. Seragamku rapi, benar. Mereka merencanakan sesuatu. Tenang, pura-pura tidak tahu saja.

Ini dia ruang gantiku. Aku masuk lalu menutup pintunya. Aku terduduk di depan pintunya, mencoba mengamati keadaan sebelum aku ganti.

"Dia sudah masuk. Bagaimana?" suaranya samar-samar, aku tak tahu itu siapa. Yang jelas mereka berhenti di depan ruang ganti ini

"Ya sudah, kita ganti juga. Kau sudah memasangnya bukan?"

"Tentu ada 4, sesuai permintaanmu. Lagipula tak mungkin ketahuan."

"Bagus."

Memasang sesuatu di sini? Lebih baik aku mencarinya dulu. Baiklah, lihat ke langit-langit…Ketemu! Ini kamera? Mereka mau mengintipku? Baiklah, aku akan mengerjai mereka sedikit. Aku mengambil jepitku dan mengutak atik kamera itu. Sudah selesai. Kamera ini takkan menunjukkan gambar lain selain ruangan kosong. Masih 3 lagi. Loker!...tidak ada. Dimana?...di bagian bawah loker! Ini yang kedua.  
Mana lagi? Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Itu dia. Di Jendela. Yang ke 3. Satu lagi. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, melihat ke bawah kursi. BINGO!  
Harus kuapakan kamera ini? Kubuat saja seperti kamera 1.  
Masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk kalian bisa mengintipku, tapi tidak buruk juga. Lumayan untuk hiburanku.

* * *

**Jam Olahraga**

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita akan lari 20x keliling lapangan untuk pemanasan. Berbarislah yang rapi."  
PRIT!  
Aku masih kepikiran soal kamera tadi. Berani-beraninya mereka melakukan itu. Lihat saja, begitu aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya, aku akan…  
"Tenten! Yang cepat larinya." Kiba mengagetkanku dari lamunanku. Aku melihat ke arahnya dan deretan antrian serigala di belakangnya.  
"Maaf, maaf." Aku segera mempercepat lariku dan menyusul Naruto yang ada di depanku.

Aku tak menyangka para serigala itu sudah menyiapkan perangkap untukku. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi. Kalau tidak, habislah aku. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa lapangannya besar sekali sih?  
Besarnya hampir 2x lapangan sekolah yang biasa. Apa aku kuat 20 putaran? Ini yang ke 5.

Aku melihat ke tengah lapangan, apa yang Guy Sensei lakukan?  
"Percepat lari kalian anak-anak! Kuberi kalian waktu 1 menit untuk menyelesaikan 15 putaran lagi. Yang terakhir selesai harus membersihkan ruang olahraga saat pulang sekolah. 1 menit dimulai dari…Sekarang!"  
PRIT!

1 MENIT? Apa dia gila? Lapangan seluas ini 15 putaran dalam 1 menit? Dia mau membunuhku. Tunggu, kalau lari saja tidak kuat berarti aku gagal. Semangat Tenten! Kekuatan Maksimum, JALAN!  
Aku keluar dari barisan dan segera berlari sekuat tenaga. Melewati Naruto dan Neji yang memimpin di depan. Aku memimpin di depan. Diikuti serigala lain yang saling berlomba untuk tidak jadi yang terakhir. Aku takkan kalah oleh serigala jelek itu.

12 putaran, 3 putaran lagi.  
Kalau aku selesai pertama, nilaiku mungkin akan bertambah dan aku lebih dihargai lagi. Baiklah, sejauh ini sainganku adalah Neji. Dia tepat di belakangku. Takkan kubiarkan kau mengalahkanku.

Napasku sesak. Kakiku mulai lemas. Ayolah 1 putaran lagi. Bertahanlah Tenten!  
Itu dia finishnya. Hah? Ada garis finish? Sejak kapan? Baiklah itu justru membuatku semakin bersemangat!  
Napasku mulai tersenggal-senggal. Kurasa setelah pemanasan ini, aku tidak kuat ikut olahraga lagi.

FINISH!  
Guy Sensei meneriakiku dari tengah lapangan. Aku yang pertama, berhasil.  
Aku berhenti berlari dan mulai berjalan ke arah Guy Sensei. "Sensei! Aku ijin minum ya?"  
"Selamat Tenten! Kau yang pertama! Ini." Guy Sensei tersenyum dengan anehnya sambil memberiku sebotol air minum. "Arigatou, Sensei." Aku segera meminumnya dan menghilangkan dahagaku.

"Selanjutnya, kita akan belajar _dunk._Berbaris!"  
Masih ada lagi? Basket ya? Ah…aku akan turun 2 kilo tiap minggunya kalau olahraganya seperti ini.

"Tenten! Kau berikutnya, bersiaplah!" Guy Sensei meneriakiku dengan senyum anehnya.  
"Ya…" Aku mulai berlari sambil men_drible._Perlahan mempercepat lariku dan memegang bola itu. Aku melompat kearah ring basket. Yah…masuk. Ternyata aku masih bisa melakukan _dunk _dengan sisa tenagaku ini.  
"Anak-anak, sekarang carilah pasangan. Kita akan melakukan _stretching_." Lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan anehnya. Guy Sensei, kenapa kau yang jadi wali kelasku?  
Daripada sibuk memikirkan itu, sebaiknya aku mencari pasangan. Baiklah siapa yang harus kuajak?  
…kenapa banyak serigala mengerumuniku? Aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku meninggikan leherku mencoba mencari seseorang tanpa pasangan yang berada di luar radius serigala ini.  
…Neji…tinggal Neji saja?...Tunggu bukankah ini bagus? Aku bisa mengukur kemampuannya. Baiklah aku akan berpasangan dengannya. Aku berusaha keluar dari kerumunan serigala di sekitarku.  
Aku berhasil keluar!...mana Neji? Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ah…itu dia…berpasangan dengan…Lee.  
APA?! Aku kehilangan kesempatan mengukur kemampuannya?  
Cukup! Aku akan berpasangan dengan salah satu serigala ini saja. Memangnya siapa yang peduli dengannya?!

* * *

**Jam Istirahat**

Ah…akhirnya. Ayo lihat apa bekalku hari ini. Aku membuka tasku, mencoba mencari bekalku.  
…dimana aku meletakkannya? Coba kuingat-ingat lagi…  
Hm….tertinggal di rumah. Bagus. Hari ini benar-benar sempurna.  
Sekelompok serigal mencoba untuk mengintipku, Guy Sensei memaksaku berlari 20x keliling lapangan, dan sekarang aku lupa bekalku. Bisakah lebih buruk lagi?  
Tentu bisa. Hari ini aku ada bimbel sepulang sekolah, lalu kursus Matematika, Biola, Inggris, Fisika, lalu bimbingan lagi. Aku tak punya kesempatan untuk mengisi ulang energiku sampai jam 7 nanti malam saat aku pulang ke rumah. Bagus. Hari yang indah.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menempelkannya pada meja. Aku sudah tak punya energy lagi untuk bertarung dengan para serigala itu di kantin. Mereka seperti terkena rabies. Berteriak-teriak dan mendorong-dorong satu sama lain. Aku takkan ke kantin mengerikan itu.  
Sekarang ini aku sedang menunggu mujizat Tuhan turun di atas kepalaku.

PLOK

Ha? Mujizat Tuhan benar-benar turun di atas kepalaku? Aku meraba-raba sesuatu yang ada di atas kepalaku. Tangan?  
Aku mengangkat kepalaku sambil tetap menggenggam tangan tadi. Neji Hyuga? Ini tangannya?  
Jadi itu tadi tangannya? Kupikir Tuhan menurunkan mujizatnya dan ada makanan di kepalaku. Mengecewakan.  
"Nih…kau mau?" ia menyodorkan sebungkus roti padaku. Dari kandang serigala rabies ya, kenapa dia bisa membeli sesuatu dari kantin terkutuk itu? Aku masuk ke tengah kerumunannya saja tidak bisa. Ah…untuk apa aku meikirkan itu?  
"Terima kasih." Aku mengambil roti itu dan memakannya.  
Neji menarik kursinya dan duduk di sebelahku. Yah…dia memang duduk di sebelahku.

"Dasar bodoh."  
"…apa?" aku berhenti mengunyah ketika mendengar kata-kata itu.  
"Kenapa kau selalu mengataiku bodoh? Nilaiku saat ini sudah sama dengan nilaimu tahu. Cuma masalah absen saja, makanya kau selalu yang pertam dan aku kedua." Aku tidak terima dikatai bodoh oleh orang yang nilainya sama denganku.  
"Aku tak peduli pada nilaimu itu. Aku heran saja, kenapa kau tak bisa mengenaliku saat pertama kali kau masuk." Ia tersenyum mengejekku. Dia seolah bilang bahwa nilai itu tidak penting, dan entah kenapa dia berlagak sudah tahu aku sejak lama.  
"Itu pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengenalmu?" aku ingin tahu kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu.  
"…tidak ingat ya? Ya sudah, bukan apa-apa kok." Raut wajahnya berubah sesaat. Ia menatapku yang masih penasaran dengan perkataanya tadi. "Hei, aku tahu kau tadi mau mengajakku berpasangan denganmu saat olahraga tadi kan? Ha ha…bodoh." Ia tertawa lagi. Kau ini aneh sekali.  
"…kau melihatnya? Jadi tadi itu sengaja?" aku memakan rotiku lagi.  
"Yah…aku hanya ingin tahu reaksimu saja." Ia tersenyum lagi. Senyumannya seolah berkata bahwa aku adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ditemuinya.  
Aku mengunyah roti itu dan segera menghabiskannya. Roti yang malang, kau terkena imbas kemarahanku padanya. Maafkan aku roti, kau makanan yang enak tapi jadi tak enak karena dia.  
Aku berdiri. " Minggir kau! Aku mau buang sampah!" Aku menggenggam erat bungkus roti tadi.

Aku tak suka sikapnya itu. Sok-sokan begitu, apalagi dia meremehkanku.  
Aku berjalan keluar kelas dan membuang sampah bungkus roti tadi. Aku berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan, berharap tak ada serigala di sana. Kuharap aku bisa menenangkan diri di sana.

* * *

**Perpustakaan**

Perpustakaannya tutup? Sejak kapan ada perpustakaan yang tutup saat jam istirahat begini?  
Apa ini? Perpustakaan sedang dalam renovasi, pindah ke lantai 2. Aku hanya perlu ke lantai 2, baiklah. Aku takkan ke sana. Lantai 2 itu tempat kakak kelas. Mereka bahkan lebih ganas dari serigala di lantai 1, maksudku yang seangkatan denganku.  
Kakak kelas itu sudah bukan serigala lagi, mereka harimau yang haus darah. Mereka akan segera menerkam domba ini begitu melewati sarang mereka. Lalu mereka akan menyandraku di sarangnya sampai bel istirahat selesai atau lebih parahnya lagi sampai guru datang baru aku bisa lolos dari sarang mereka.  
Seseorang, beritahu aku tempat yang tenang tanpa ada spesies berbahaya. Tempat dimana domba ini bisa menenangkan dirinya. Aku berjalan mengikuti kakiku, entah ke mana. Sekolah ini sangat luas, kadang aku juga masih tersesat.

TET TET TET  
Yah…dan itu dia akhir dari perjalananku mencari tempat sepi hari ini. Aku segera membalik haluanku menuju ke kelasku.

* * *

Nah itu dia chapter 2

Note :  
Serigala = murid laki-laki kelas 1  
Harimau = murid laki-laki kelas 2  
Domba = Tenten

Maaf di sini semakin aneh ceritanya. Perubahan image character juga makin banyak, maaf  
Maaf juga kalo ada typo dan kegajean cerita.

LalaNur Aprilia  
makasih reviewnya. Tenang aja, aku segera update secepatnya :)

Chapter 3 is up!


	3. Chapter 3 Stay Overnight

Main Character :  
Neji Hyuga & Tenten  
Genre : T  
Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

**Pulang sekolah**

**Neji POV**

Ternyata dia memang tak ingat padaku. Bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku? Aku saja tak lupa denganmu, kau bisa lupa denganku.  
Saat kau pertama kali masuk aku kaget. Kau masuk ke sekolah putra, entah bagaimana caranya, aku tak mau tahu. Yang aku heran, kenapa setelah aku memberitahukan namaku, reaksimu biasa saja?

BUAGH!

"Ukh…"  
Seseorang menabrakku dari belakang dan membuatku jatuh tertimpa tubuhnya…yang ringan?  
"Ten-chan...tunggu kami. Ayo ikut ke tempat karaoke bersama kami." Aku mendengar suara segerombolan orang di belakangku.

"Hei…Ten-chan, kau itu berat tahu." Aku mengingatkan keberadaan tubuhku yang tertindih Tenten.  
"Maaf, maaf. Sini, kau tak apa?" ia segera bangkit berdiri dan membantuku berdiri.  
"Kurasa tidak ada tulangku yang patah." Aku tersenyum dan membersihkan bajuku dari debu.

"Ten-chan…ayo pergi ke karaoke dengan kami." Ternyata kakak kelas. Ten-chan ya? Lucu juga  
"Maaf, aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau." Tenten segera membereskan isi tasnya yang tercecer tadi.  
Kurasa aku harus membantunya.

"Nih…kau melupakan bukumu." Aku menyerahkan notes kecil yang kutemukan itu padanya.  
"Ah…terima kasih." Dan dia beranjak pergi. Diikuti oleh kakak kelas tadi.

Bagaimana bisa dekat dengannya kalau di sekitarnya selalu ada orang-orang? Apalagi aku harus memulainya dari awal lagi. Kenapa kau bisa lupa denganku, Tenten?

Ya sudahlah, berhenti meikirkan hal itu lagi. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang, Okaasan akan khawatir kalau aku pulang terlambat.  
Aku berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah sambil mengeluarkan _handphone_ku. Aku memasang _earbud _dan mulai mendengarkan lagu itu. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Tenten saat perpisahan kami. Aku tak pernah bosan dengan lagu ini.

Kalau kuingat lagi, kurasa wajahku yang dulu dan yang sekarang tidak berubah terlalu banyak. Kenapa di bisa tidak ingat aku? Dasar bodoh, bisa-bisanya kau melupakanku.

"Tidak! Petanya…"

BUGH

"Ukh…" seseorang menabrakku lagi?...Tenten?  
"Ah…petanya…" ia mencoba meraih kertas yang tertiup angina dan sekarang semakin jauh.  
"Hei…minggir. Mau berapa lama kau menindihku seperti ini?" aku menepuk pundaknya, menyadarkannya bahwa ia sudah menindih seseorang.

"Maaf." Ia segera berdiri lalu membantuku. Bajuku kotor lagi. Kutepuk-tepuk bajuku sambil bangkit berdiri.  
"Kau ini kenapa?" kurasa ia tadi seperti mengejar secarik kertas.  
"Aku kehilangan petaku. Dan sekarang aku akan tersesat di kota ini. Ini gara-gara kau." Ia menoleh ke arahku.  
"Aku? Kau tadi yang menabrakku duluan." Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan begini?  
"Kalau tadi tidak menabrakmu, mungkin aku tidak akan kehilangan petaku."  
"…memangnya kau ini mau kemana?" kurasa aku harus membantunya. Ia baru dan kemungkinannya tersesat 98%  
"Aku akan ke Bimbel BTA. Lalu setelah itu aku akan ke tempat Kurenai Sensei, lalu Bee Sensei, Asuma Sensei…"  
"Cukup. Kau tak perlu memberitahu semua jadwalmu padaku. Baiklah akan kuantar kau ke Bimbel BTA." Kegiatannya banyak sekali. Aku tidak heran kenapa dia selalu tidak bisa jika diajak main.  
"Tapi aku sudah terlambat. Bagaimana kalau tempat Kurenai Sensei, kau tahu?" dia menggenggam tanganku, menghentikan langkahku. Tangannya halus, dan kecil.  
"Kau tahu alamatnya?" Aku baru pertama kali dengar nama itu.  
"…ti-tidak tahu." Dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil tetap menggenggam tanganku.

"Guru lain?" yang benar saja, masa tidak tahu? Lalu bagaimana caranya aku mengantarnya?  
"…semuanya tidak tahu. Hanya ada di peta, aku lupa alamat mereka semua."  
"…rumahmu?" Bagus, dia benar-benar bodoh. Dan sekarang ia akan bilang, dia tidak tahu alamat rumahnya sendiri.  
"Aku lupa…" wajahnya berubah jadi cemas. Wajahmu itu…jangan perlihatkan wajah seperti itu padaku. Kau membuatku ingin menghiburmu saja.

"Mau ke rumahku? Kau bisa menelepon orang tuamu di sana. Tidak jauh dari sini. Bagaimana?" Aku baru ingat, aku tak bisa menghiburnya. Aku ini orang yang jadi saingannya dan dianggap orang asing yang baru dikenalnya 2 minggu lalu. Bisa-bisa aku dianggapnya aneh.  
"Kalau telepon umum?"  
Telepon umum? Tidak mau ke rumahku ya? "Ada sih, tapi lebih jauh daripada rumahku."  
"…baiklah, aku akan ikut ke rumahmu." Ngomong-ngmong dari tadi dia belum melepaskan tanganku. Apa dia tidak sadar? Jika kuberitahu kalau dia masih menggandengku, dia akan segera melepaskannya dan berjalan berjauhan denganku. Tapi kalau tidak kuberitahu, tangan yang digandengnya itu lama-lama bisa reflek ikut menggenggam tangannya juga. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan sok _cool _seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa begini. Kenapa aku berpikiran yang aneh? Ingat, Neji. _Stay cool_

* * *

**Rumah Neji**

"Tadaima!"  
"Neji, kau terlambat." Okaasan keluar dari dapur dengan celemek terikat di pinggangnya.  
"Sumimasen." Tenten mungkin agak malu. Ia bersembunyi di belakangku, tentu saja masih dengan tangan yang menggandengku.  
"Wah wah wah, kau bawa temanmu ya. Ayo masuk!" Okaasan melepaskan celemeknya dan mendekati Tenten.

"Okaasan, ini Tenten. Dia baru pindah 2 minggu yang lalu, dari Tokyo." Aku melepas sepatuku dan memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Untungnya Okaasan tidak melihat tanganku yang digandengnya itu. Tapi sudah dilepas gandengannya sekarang. Sial, cuma bergandengan saja, apa istimewanya sih?

"Yoroshiku." Tenten membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan Okaasan hanya tersenyum.  
"Ano, boleh aku pinjam teleponnya?" Tenten langsung memberitahu tujuannya, tidak mau buang-buang waktu ya?  
"Hmm…silahkan."  
"Arigatou gozaimashita." Ia membungkuk lagi.

Tenten mulai menghubungi orang tuanya. Aku tak suka menguping pembicaraan orang, sebaiknya kutinggal dulu saja. Aku mau mandi. Hari ini ada orang yang menabrakku 2 kali dan membuat seragamku kotor. Dasar.

* * *

**Setelah Mandi & ganti baju**

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah telepon kedua orang tuamu?" aku menuruni tangga sambil melihat ke arah Tenten yang sedang duduk di kursi.  
"Mereka bilang akan menjemputku…sepulang dari kantor…" entah kenapa ia seperti kehilangan harapan. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, seolah arwahnya sudah keluar dari tubuhnya.  
"Bagus, aku tak perlu repot-repot mengantarmu. Kapan mereka datang?" aku berjalan mendekatinya.  
"Mereka datang besok… katanya aku disuruh menginap di sini." Ha? Menginap? Kau bercanda.

"… kau menginap? Di sini? Memangnya kenapa?" Aku tidak tahu ini kabar baik atau buruk, yang jelas kalau dia menginap, mau tidur dimana?  
"Mereka ada proyek di Higashiosaka. Baru bisa pulang besok…"  
"Tunggu sebentar." Aku segera mencari Okaasan, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Kaasan!"  
"Kaasan…" dimana sih?  
"Apa? Jangan berteriak Neji, Okaasan masih bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas." Itu dia, keluar dari kamarnya.  
"Kaasan, katanya orang tua Tenten baru bisa menjemputnya besok. Dia disuruh menginap di sini."  
"Ya sudah, biarkan dia menginap saja. Besokkan hari Sabtu. Kenapa sih?" Okaasan, kenapa kau santai sekali?  
"… aku bukan mempermasalahkan liburnya. Maksudku tempatnya… lagipula, dia juga pasti butuh baju kan?" Kenapa jadi aku yang panik begini?  
"Nanti pinjam baju Kaasan saja. Tidur di kamarmu saja. Ada 2 kasur kan?"  
"Ya memang ada 2. Tapi kenapa di kamarku? Lalu aku tidur dimana?" Yang benar saja. Kenapa dia harus tidur di kamarku?  
"Di kamarmu. Sudahlah tenang saja, biar Kaasan yang mengatur. Oh ya sebentar lagi Hizashi pulang. Sudah sudah, kau ini tenang saja." Okaasan mendorongku. Kenapa bisa jadi begini?

Baiklah, bagaimana caranya memberitahu Tenten?  
"Hey…"  
"tersesatmenginapdirumahlakil akitidakdikenaltidakbisapula ngdijemputbesokorangtuatidak peduli…"  
Kurasa ia mengatakan suatu mantra penangkal kesialan atau sesuatu. "Hey!" aku menepuk pundaknya, berusaha menyadarkannya.  
"Gaya gravitasi sama dengan massa benda dikali massa bumi dibagi kuadrat jarak massa benda dan bumi. Atom adalah suatu satuan dasar materi, yang terdiri atas inti atom serta awan elektron bermuatan negatif yang mengelilinginya…" kurasa aku mengagetkannya.  
"Sadarlah…"  
"Ha?" Dia baru sadar sekarang?  
"Kau boleh menginap di sini." Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana lagi.  
"… tidak mau."  
"Kau… benar-benar merepotkan."

"Tenten, ini. Kau bisa meminjam bajuku. Kau pasti ingin mandi bukan?" Okaasan tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku.  
"Anu…aku…" kurasa ia jadi canggung.  
"Tenang saja. Kamar mandinya di lantai 2." Okaasan mendorong Tenten yang masih agak ragu untuk memakai baju tadi.  
Okaasan sepertinya masih ingat Tenten, makanya diijinkan menginap di kamarku.

"Aku pulang." Ada yang datang? Otousan ya?  
"Tousan?" aku menghampirinya, tidak biasanya Tousan pulang terlambat.  
"Maaf, hari ini aku lembur."  
"Tousan, masih ingat Tenten?"  
"Temanmu yang pindah ke Tokyo itu kan? Memangnya kenapa?" Baguslah Tousan masih ingat. Kalau dia ingat, kurasa tidak akan sulit menjelaskannya.  
"Dia sekarang sedang mandi, dia disuruh menginap di sini. Besok baru akan dijemput."  
"Oh…jadi dia sekarang ada di sini? Baguslah. Dimana dia akan tidur?" Tousan melepaskan jaketnya dan merenggangkan dasinya.  
"… di kamarku." Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa maluku lagi. Hari ini aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga menutupi wajah merahku saat dia menggandeng tanganku, lalu saat Okaasan memberitahu bahwa ia akan tidur di kamarku. Sudah tidak tahan lagi.  
"Baguslah kalau begitu." Otousan tersenyum dan meninggalkanku yang masih tercengang karena ucapannya tadi.

Bagus katanya, bagus… bagi kalian tentu saja itu bagus. Bagaimana denganku?  
Tenten mungkin saja menemukan sesuatu di kamarku…  
Kurasa aku harus membereskan kamarku dulu. Eh? Kamarku selalu rapi, untuk apa dibereskan?  
Seharusnya bukan membereskan, tapi menyembunyikan benda-benda berhargaku.

Aku melangkah menuju kamarku yang ada di lantai 2.

kamar mandinya masih dipakai? Dia sudah mandi sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan belum selesai? Kurasa ia akan menyaingi Okaasan. Ah… sudahlah.  
Baiklah ini dia, kamarku.

Pertama, sembunyikan foto di atas meja belajar.  
… tidak ada foto. Bagaimana dengan puisi atau surat?  
Tidak, aku tak pernah membuatnya. Kecuali untuk tugas. Surat… kurasa aku pernah menyimpan 1 surat.  
Dimana terakhir kali kutaruh ya?  
...di laci? Tidak. Di sela-sela buku? Tidak. Mungkin sudah hilang entah kemana. Lupakan saja, masih ada hal lain yang harus kusembunyikan lagi.

… aku mencari-cari sesuatu yang tak boleh dilihat Tenten di atas meja belajarku.  
Kurasa tidak ada hal penting yang harus disembunyikan.  
Aku bergegas keluar kamar dan menuju ruang makan. Kurasa makan malamnya sudah siap.

* * *

**Saat Makan Malam**

Tenten sudah selesai mandi. Baju Okaasan masih agak kebesaran untuknya. Aku tidak tahu bajunya itu memang tipis atau mataku yang terlalu jeli sampai aku bisa melihat pakaian dalamnya.

"Apa?"  
"Ha?"  
"Kenapa memolototi orang seperti itu?" dia sadar aku sedang memperhatikannya. Alasan apa nih?  
"… siapa yang memelototimu? Aku melihat vas yang di belakangmu itu. Bodoh."  
Ia menoleh dan memperhatikan vas di belakangnya sejenak.  
"Kau bohong."  
Ya, aku memang bohong. Aku tidak mungkin bilang aku sedang melihat bajumu yang tipis itu kan? Yang benar saja, dimana harga diriku! "Tidak. Siapa yang bohong? Kau itu saja yang aneh."  
"… terserah."

"Ini dia… makanannya sudah jadi." Okaasan keluar dari dapur dengan semangkuk besar miso soup.  
Aku mengambil mangkukku dan menunggu giliranku. Kuletakkan mangkukku tepat di depanku.  
Otousan, Okaasan dan sekarang aku. Baiklah… mana mangkukku?  
Apa yang Tenten lakukan?  
"Bagus Tenten. Anak perempuan memang sudah seharusnya mengambilkan makanan untuk laki-laki." Okaasan, apa yang kau bicarakan?  
"Seperti ini?" Tenten… mengambil mangkukku? Dan sekarang mengambilkan makanan untukku? Sejak kapan?  
"Ini." Tenten menyodorkan semangkuk miso padaku. Ia mengambilkanku makanan? Perasaan aneh apa ini? Kenapa supnya jadi kelihatan lebih enak? Tenang, bersikap biasa saja.  
"Arigatou."

Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan ada aturan mengambilkan makanan untuk laki-laki? Bukannya itu kalau sudah menikah ya? Okaasan, apa maksudmu? Aku menatap Okaasan sejenak.  
Ia hanya tersenyum dengan polosnya.  
Entahlah, aku tak pernah mengerti soal aturan-aturan seperti itu. Makan saja.

* * *

**Setelah makan malam selesai**

"Ano, Hyuga-san. Dimana aku akan tidur?" Tenten bertanya sambil membantu Okaasan beres-beres meja makan. Tenten belum diberi tahu ya? Aku ingin tahu seperti apa reaksinya.  
"Oh… kau tidur di kamar Neji. Aku sudah mengaturnya dengan baik. Kau tenang saja, pasti nyaman kok. Piringnya ditaruh di sana saja." Okaasan bicaranya santai sekali.  
"Ba-baik…" Tenten meletakkan piringnya di rak piring dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Kurasa ia syok.  
"Hyuga-san, apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa tidur di kamar Hyuga? Maksudku, ia tentu tidak mau kan?" Memanggilku Hyuga ya? Di sekolah malah tidak pernah menyebut namaku sama sekali. Dasar.  
"Tidak apa, aku sudah bicara dengannya. Aman kok." Lagi-lagi Okaasan mengatakannya dengan santai, seolah itu bukan hal besar.

Tunggu, kenapa aku menguping pembicaraan orang begini? Itu bukan urusanku. Lebih baik aku segera ke kamarku.

* * *

**Kamar Neji**

Persiapkan dirimu Neji. Okaasan tak pernah bisa diprediksi, dia bisa melakukan apapun pada kamarmu.  
Ya… dan sekarang ada 2 tempat tidur di kamarku. Dengan triplek yang membagi kamarku jadi 2.  
Apa ini? Kanan Neji, kiri Tenten?  
Coba kulihat… yang sebelah kanan kamarku yang normal seperti biasa.  
Sebelah kiri… sudah bukan kamarku lagi. Ada banyak boneka di atas kasurnya, dengan 1 set baju tidur juga. Juga seprei warna pink. Bagian kiri memang sudah bukan kamarku lagi.

"Ini kamarmu?" Tenten tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku.  
"Ha? Bukan, yang sebelah kanan baru kamarku."  
"… aku tidur di sebelah kiri?" ia menunjuk ke arah kamar baru itu.  
"Tidak, itu terserah kau. Kau mau tidur di utara tembok Berlin itu juga tidak masalah, yang jelas aku tetap di sebelah selatan tembok Berlin." Aku masuk ke kamarku yang sebelah kanan, meninggalkan Tenten yang masih tak percaya harus tidur di kamarku.

"Tunggu, kalau aku mau keluar bagaimana?" Tenten mengikutiku masuk ke kamar bagian kanan.  
"Buka pintunya saja." Kau menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh, Tenten.  
"Tapi kenopnya di sebelah kanan. Dan triplek ini membagi kamarmu dari ujung jendela di sana sampai pintu masuk. Juga tidak ada lubang sama sekali."  
"… kau panggil aku saja. Nanti akan kubukakan pintunya." Triplek ini tidak terlalu tebal, kurasa aku akan dengar suaramu.  
"Kalau kau tidak dengar bagaimana?"  
"Aku pasti dengar. Sudahlah kau tidur aja." Aku sudah mengantuk dan kau masih saja mencegah tidurku.  
"… baiklah, selamat malam." Akhirnya… tunggu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padanya.  
"Tenten! Tunggu." Aku segera bangkit berdiri dan menggenggam tangannya. Berusaha menghentikannya sebelum menuju ke utara tembok Berlin.

Ia terdiam sejenak, melihat tanganku yang menggandengnya. Pipinya merah?  
"A-apa?" ia segera menarik tangannya. Kenapa sih?  
"Aku punya nama, ingat. Kalau mau memanggilku, panggil saja Neji. Neji, ingat itu baik-baik."  
"I-iya."  
Yah…itu dia, sudah kusampaikan. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada barangku di sana.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku ke kasur yang empuk. Surat dari Tenten… dimana terakhir kali aku menyimpannya ya? Aku harus segera menemukannya. Masa' hilang? Yang benar saja.

* * *

Yak… itu tadi chapter 3

Notes:  
Utara tembok Berlin = Kamar sebelah kiri  
Selatan tembok Berlin = Kamar sebelah kiri

Bagi yang kurang jelas seperti apa kamar Neji di sini, bentuknya seperti kamar Nobita.

LalaNur Aprilia  
makasihlagi buat reviewnya. Oke, aku selalu update secepatnya :3


	4. Chapter 4 The New Beginning

Main Character :  
Neji Hyuga & Tenten  
Genre : T  
Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

**Kamar bagian kiri  
Tenten POV**

Tenanglah Tenten, kau akan baik-baik saja.

Tidak. Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Aku menginap di rumah laki-laki atas perintah orang tuaku? Orang tua macam apa yang membiarkan anak perempuannya menginap di rumah anak laki-laki?  
Lagipula, kenapa aku sekamar dengan Neji? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku? Dia bisa saja menyelinap masuk saat aku tidur. Aku tak boleh tertidur.  
Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau diam saja pasti akan tertidur.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengamati setengah ruangan Neji.  
Itu dia! Untunglah, raknya ada di bagian kiri.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan menuju rak buku yang ada di dekat jendela.  
Bukunya banyak juga ya. Coba kulihat… sastra… sejarah… matematika… kimia… kedokteran… Tidak ada yang menarik.  
… eh? Apa ini? Judulnya aneh. " Khusus Neji, Dilarang Membaca!"  
He? Apa-apaan judulnya ini? Tapi, sepertinya menarik, walaupun tipis sekali. Kubaca saja. Toh… dia tidak akan tahu.

Aku segera membaringkan tubuhku ke kasur dan mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk membaca.

Baiklah, mulai dari sampulnya. Gambar anak-anak. Neji dan seorang anak perempuan?  
Dicepol 2 seperti aku? Yah… bukan hanya aku saja kan yang dicepol 2.

Halaman 1, _untuk Neji _. Jadi ini hadiah ya? Lagi-lagi gambar Neji dan anak perempuan tadi. Aku penasaran, siapa anak perempuan ini. Sudahlah, lanjutkan membaca.  
Halaman 2

_Tanabata  
Neji pasti sudah tahu cerita ini, tapi baca saja._

_Pada zaman dahulu, di sebuah desa kecil hiduplah seorang pemuda miskin. Untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-harinya pemuda tersebut menjual gerabah. Setiap hari ia berjalan dari kampung ke kampung untuk menawarkan gerabah buatannya._ _Meskipun sangat berat dan melelahkan tetapi sang pemuda selalu riang gembira menawarkan barang dagangannya._

_Pada suatu hari yang panas, sang pemuda berjalan menyusuri tepi sebuah danau yang jernih._ _Sang pemuda membasuh muka dan minum beberapa tangkup air yang diambil dengan tangannya._ _Sang pemuda hendak melanjutkan perjalanan ketika sayup-sayup terdengar suara perempuan yang sedang bercanda ria dari arah danau._ _Ternyata suara tersebut memang berasal dari beberapa wanita yang sedang mandi di tepi danau. Melihat wanita cantik yang sedang mandi itu, hati sang pemuda menjadi berdebar-debar karena malu. Ketika ia sedang mencari tempat persembunyian agar tidak terlihat oleh para wanita itu, ia melihat beberapa helai pakaian yang sangat halus dan indah warnanya. Mungkin itu adalah pakaian para wanita yang sedang mandi. Akhirnya timbullah pikiran jahat sang pemuda untuk mengambil sebuah pakaian mereka. Lalu pakaian itu disembunyikannya dalam bakulnya. Sang pemuda lalu pergi menjauh dari tempat itu._

_Neji tidak boleh mengintip apalagi mengambil baju orang, janji ya._

Neji tidak boleh mengintip ya? Aku tertawa geli melihat kalimat itu. Ok lanjutkan membaca

_Menjelang senja, sang pemuda kembali lagi melewati danau tersebut untuk melihat-lihat apakah ada wanita-wanita cantik yang tadi sedang mandi masih ada atau sudah pergi. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat dari balik pohon di tepi danau seorang wanita yang cantik jelita_ _sedang menangis seorang diri. Dengan hati berdebar-debar sang pemuda mendekati gadis itu._

_Sang pemuda jadi merasa kasihan melihat gadis itu menangis, sejenak timbul niatnya untuk mengembalikan pakaian yang telah diambilnya tadi. Tapi, karena baru pertama kali ia melihat gadis secantik itu, maka timbul niatnya untuk mengajak sang gadis ikut pulang ke rumah bersamanya. Sang gadis pun sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikan sang pemuda untuk mengajaknya pulang ke rumah._

_Karena sang gadis tidak punya tempat tujuan lainnya di dunia ini maka ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama sang pemuda. Mereka pun akhirnya menikah. Beberapa waktu kemudian sang gadis yang kini telah menjadi istrinya, melahirkan seorang anak. Kehidupan mereka pun menjadi semakin bahagia._

_Pada suatu hari, seperti biasanya sang suami pergi bekerja, sedangkan sang istri tinggal di rumah untuk memasak dan bermain dengan anaknya yang masih bayi. Hari itu tidak seperti biasanya, sang bayi menangis dengan keras, hingga sang ibu harus bersusah payah untuk menidurkannya. Ketika anaknya sedang tertidur pulas, tanpa disadarinya mata sang ibu tertuju pada sebuah benda aneh yang digantung di langit-langit rumahnya. Benda itu adalah pakaian sang gadis yang disembunyikan oleh suaminya._ _Segera dipakainya pakaian itu. Dan dengan menggendong anaknya yang masih tertidur pulas itu, ia hendak terbang ke angkasa. Bersamaan dengan itu suaminya pulang ke rumah. Melihat istrinya mengenakan pakaian itu suaminya menjadi sedih dan khawatir._

_Sang gadis kembali ke langit tempat asalnya, karena sesungguhnya ia adalah bidadari langit. Namun suaminya tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Sang gadis memberitahu suaminya bahwa ia bisa bertemu dengannya dengan suatu syarat. Sang suami harus membuat seribu pasang sandal jerami, lalu memendamnya dalam tanah di hutan bambu yang tinggi. Dan memanjat pohon bambu itu hingga mencapai kerajaan langit._

_Setelah itu, sang suami segera melakukan syarat itu. Dan ia berhasil bertemu kembali dengan istrinya. Namun, orang tua sang gadis tidak menyukai hubungan mereka. Karena pada dasarnya hubungan antara manusia dan dewa dibenci oleh kerajaan langit. Sehingga kedua orang tuanya berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua._

_Suatu hari, Ibu sang gadis menyuruh sang suami untuk membawakannya semangka. Saat itu adalah musim panas. Makan semangka saat musim panas adalah pantangan. Namun, karena sang ibu ingin memisahkan anak gadisnya dari suaminya, maka ia memerintahkannya untuk memetik semangka di kebun._

_Karena ia pikir memetik dan membelah buah semangka bukanlah merupakan pekerjaan sulit, maka tanpa banyak basa-basi sang suami langsung pergi ke kebun untuk mengambil buah semangka. Dipotongnya buah semangka tersebut dengan hati-hati._ _Tiba-tiba dari dalam buah semangka yang terbelah itu mengalirlah air bah dengan derasnya. Sang suami terseret arus air tersebut tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa._ _Ayah dan ibu sang istri tertawa senang melihat suami anaknya terseret arus air yang telah berubah menjadi sungai yang besar. Sang gadis yang baru menyadari terjadinya bencana tersebut segera pergi ke tepi sungai tersebut. Namun ia terlambat. Suaminya telah terbawa arus sungai yang jauh. Ia sangat sedih. Ia pun berteriak, "Suamiku! Kita akan bertemu setiap tanggal tujuh! Tujuh…!"_  
_Tetapi karena suaminya semakin menjauh, maka yang terdengar oleh suaminya hanya angka "tujuh"._

_Aliran sungai di kerajaan langit tersebut dinamakan sungai __Amanogawa_. Setiap tanggal tujuh tiap bulannya, sang istri selalu menunggu kedatangan sang suami di tepi sungai Amanogawa. Tetapi berbulan-bulan ditunggunya suaminya tidak muncul-muncul juga. Akhirnya suaminya datang untuk menemui sang istri tercinta pada tanggal 7 bulan 7 (Juli). Sang suami hanya mendengar angka tujuh dan tujuh, jadi pikirnya bertemu pada tanggal tujuh bulan tujuh. Sejak saat itu mereka hanya dapat bertemu satu kali dalam setahun yaitu pada tanggal 7 Juli.

_TAMAT_

_Kita pasti bertemu lagi. Aku janji._

Dibawahnya ada gambar Neji dan anak itu. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan.

Eh… apa ini? Surat?

_Untuk Neji_

_Besok aku dan orang tuaku akan pindah ke Tokyo. Aku sudah membuat sebuah buku untukmu. Aku juga akan memberikanmu lagu itu. Jadi, kau tidak akan lupa tentangku. Kau tidak boleh melupakanku, janji ya.  
Aku akan merindukanmu Neji.  
Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Aku janji.  
See you!_

_Tenten_

Tenten? Dariku? Tidak, mungkin saja ada orang lain yang bernama Tenten. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya saat masuk kelas. Bagaimana mungkin menulis semua ini?

Aku menutup buku itu, tak lupa kumasukkan juga suratnya. Lalu aku mengembalikannya ke rak lagi. Aku berjalan perlahan ke tempat tidur. Membaringkan tubuhku ke kasur yang empuk.

Atau jangan-jangan anak itu memang aku? Di suratnya ditulis akan pindah ke Tokyo. Aku memang tidak lahir di Tokyo. Aku lahir di Osaka, tapi hanya sampai kelas 2 SD. Kalau aku dekat dengan Neji, harusnya aku tidak mungkin lupa. Lalu kenapa aku bisa lupa?

Sudahlah. Aku akan tanya padanya besok. Sekarang tidur dulu saja.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya, pukul 7 pagi**

"Hoahm…"  
Aku merenggangkan otot-ototku yang kaku, sambil menutup mataku yang belum bisa terbuka dengan sempurna.  
Aku menggosok-gosok mataku, membantu menghilangkan kantukku.

Aku melihat ke arah pintu kamar Neji. Belum terbuka. Kurasa aku harus membangunkannya.

"Neji… kau dengar aku? Neji?" kurasa dia tidak dengar. Coba kuketuk tripleknya.  
CKREK  
Pintunya terbuka... sendiri?

"Aku sudah dengar kau memanggilku. Kau tidak perlu mengetuk tripleknya." Neji keluar dari balik triplek dengan rambut panjangnya yang tak karuan bentuknya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Kau bisa tidur?" Neji berjalan mendekatiku.  
"Awalnya sih tidak bisa, tapi lalu aku membaca bukumu dan tidur."  
"Bukuku? Memangnya baca buku apa?"  
"Judulnya 'Khusus Neji, Dilarang Membaca!' Maaf harusnya aku tidak perlu membacanya." Semoga dia tidak marah padaku. Aku melihat wajahnya… jadi merah?  
"Neji?" Aku melambaikan tanganku di depan matanya yang masih kosong itu. Apa dia sakit ya? Entah kenapa, dia sepertinya syok berat.

"Halo?" aku berusaha menyadarkannya.  
"Kau membacanya? Semuanya?" dia baru sadar sekarang.  
"Isinya tentang Tanabata, ada surat juga di dalamnya."  
"Kau sudah baca suratnya?" ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan diriku. Berusaha memperpendek jarak wajah kami. Yang membuatku terpaksa mundur lagi dan lagi.  
"… tunggu. Neji… biarkan aku mundur sedikit. Aku hampir jatuh." Aku mendorong wajahnya, berusaha menjauhkannya dari wajahku.

Aku bisa merasakan denyut jantungku sesaat tadi berdetak kencang. Kurasa itu karena wajahku terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Gawat, aku bisa kena penyakit jantung. Kurasa aku harus mulai minum vitamin c demi kesehatan jantungku ini.

"Hei… apa kau sudah membaca suratnya?" Neji masih penasaran dengan surat itu rupanya.  
"Maaf, tapi aku sudah baca semuanya. Ngomong-ngomong, ada sesuatu yang kupikirkan soal surat dan buku itu." Aku memang penasaran soal buku dan surat itu. Ada namaku dan juga gambar diriku dan Neji. Dan dari suratnya, aku terlihat sangat dekat dengan Neji sampai memberinya buku dan surat itu. Kurasa masih ada satu hal lagi, tapi aku lupa apa itu.  
"Apa itu? Bukankah sudah jelas surat dan buku itu darimu Tenten." Neji sepertinya benar-benar yakin aku adalah anak yang menulis surat dan buku itu.

"Dariku? Bagaimana bisa? Aku pertama kali melihatmu saat pertama masuk kelas. Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Apa aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting?  
"… bahkan setelah tahu namaku, kau masih tidak ingat? Bagaimana dengan buku dan surat itu?" Memangnya dulu hubungan kita seperti apa? Kau sepertinya berusaha keras mengingatkanku.  
"Maaf. Aku tidak ingat. Dengar Neji, dulu saat aku di Tokyo, aku pernah mengalami koma." Ya. Seseorang menabrakku dengan motornya dan aku koma selama beberapa hari.

"Kau… koma?" ia kaget dengan ceritaku barusan.  
"Ya. Seseorang menabrakku dengan motornya, kepalaku terbentur trotoar saat itu. Setelah itu aku koma beberapa hari. Saat itu ada ingatan-ingatan yang kulupakan, tapi kupikir aku sudah mengingat semuanya. Tapi… kalau anak yang menulis buku dan surat itu memang benar aku, itu artinya aku belum pulih seutuhnya." Kuharap ia mengerti, ia sepertinya berharap banyak setelah tahu aku membaca surat dan buku itu.  
"…" Neji? Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau marah padaku?  
"Maafkan aku. Aku pasti akan segera mengingatnya lagi." Aku menepuk pundaknya. Aku jadi tidak enak padanya. Melihatnya kecewa seperti ini, dadaku jadi sesak.  
"Tidak." Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi sempat tertunduk. Ia menggenggam tanganku.  
"Eh?" Tidak. Lagi-lagi jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku benar-benar harus memeriksakan jantungku ke dokter. Ah… Neji melepaskan genggamannya.  
"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Ayo kita mulai dari awal lagi. Aku Hyuga Neji." Ia mengulurkan tangannya.  
Aku tersenyum dan membalas jabatan tangannya itu. " Aku Tenten. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Ayo, Kaasan pasti sudah menyiapkan sarapannya." Neji mengulurkan tangannya. Aku tersenyum dan menggandengnya.

Neji… aku ingin tahu seperti apa dirimu yang kukenal dulu.  
Walaupun aku lupa, ijinkan aku mengenalmu dari awal lagi. Tetaplah menungguku, Neji.

* * *

Ini yang ke 4  
Maaf kalo masih typo dan di sini terlalu banyak membahas isi buku.

LalaNur Aprilia  
Iya, mungkin karena kecepetan jadi nggak teliti. Gomenasai  
Aku akan lebih teliti lagi.


	5. Chapter 5 Aritmia

Main Character :  
Neji Hyuga & Tenten  
Genre : T  
Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

**Ruang tamu**

**Neji POV**

Tenten berhasil menemukan suratnya dan bukunya juga, tapi dia masih tidak ingat. Bodoh. Harusnya aku tahu kalau surat itu ada di buku itu.  
Argh… tapi, tunggu dulu. Bukankah ini membantuku agar dekat dengannya lagi? Memangnya ia akan merubah sikapnya padaku? Kurasa tidak. Dia menganggapku sebagai saingannya.  
Kenapa aku mengatakan hal bodoh padanya? Mulai dari awal lagi, dari mana munculnya kata-kata itu?  
Tapi, tunggu dulu. Saat wajah kami berdekatan, pipinya sedikit merah. Ya, hanya sedikit. Benar-benar mengecewakan.

Dan sekarang ia sedang duduk di sampingku. Menunggu orang tuanya datang dan menjemputnya. Dan sejak tadi tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku bingung harus bilang apa padanya, tapi aku harus mengajaknya bicara. Aku tak suka kesunyian yang menyelimuti kami ini. Ayolah… topik muncullah di kepalaku!

"Hei…" Tenten memulai pembicaraannya duluan. Sial, aku terlalu lama berpikir.  
"Hm…?" tenang Neji. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan tetap bersikap tenang.  
"Kau tetap sainganku, ingat itu. Aku tidak akan mengalah darimu walalupun dulu kita berteman baik."  
"…" yah sesuai dugaanku. Saingannya. Bagaimana caranya merubah pola pikirnya itu? " Ya, aku tahu…"

"Hei, maukah kau berteman denganku?"  
Tidak! Aku salah bicara! Kenapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa persetujuanku? Dia bisa salah paham. Kalau aku menjelaskannya, aku akan terlihat gugup di depannya. Kalau aku diam, dia hanya akan menangkap kata-kataku tadi mentah-mentah. Pikiranku… bekerjalah yang cepat dan beri aku solusi.

"Tentu saja. Neji memang sainganku, tapi apa salahnya berteman denganmu?" Ia tersenyum ke arahku. Senyum yang sama saat kita berpisah. Aku tak bisa menang melawan senyum itu. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, dulu kau itu cengeng. Paling cengeng di antara anak lain." Kurasa mulai dari sini aku tak perlu susah payah memikirkan topik pembicaraan.  
"… masa' ?" ia menatapku sejenak.  
"Tidak. Aku bohong. Masa' kau percaya begitu saja sih? Dasar bodoh." Aku tersenyum mengejeknya. Tentu saja itu tidak benar. Dulu kau yang paling keren di antara anak lain.  
Tenten hanya diam. Tangannya memegang tanganku.  
"Hei…" dia mencubitku. Aku hanya tertawa, cubitannya memang tidak sakit jadi kurasa tak apa.

"Kapan mereka datang?"  
"Entahlah. Seharusnya sudah datang sejak tadi." Wajahnya berubah cemas. Ia sudah menunggu lama. Atau mungkin mereka datang terlambat?  
"Mau coba telepon mereka?" Aku bangkit berdiri dan mengambil telepon. Aku tak suka wajah cemasmu itu.  
"Terima kasih, Neji." Aku tersenyum dan kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"Moshi moshi. Kaasan? Kapan kalian akan datang menjemputku?"  
Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Ia menggenggam erat teleponnya. Kurasa ia khawatir akan sesuatu.  
"Aku mengerti. Baiklah." Ia terdiam sejenak memandangi telepon itu. Tunggu, ia tersenyum?

"Ada apa?" tiba-tiba tersenyum begitu. Kupikir tadi kau mencemaskan orang tuamu.  
"Mereka akan terlambat. Baru sampai nanti sore. Katanya proyeknya belum selesai karena pelanggan mereka tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. Kegiatanku hari ini juga sudah dibatalkan. Hari ini aku benar-benar libur sepenuhnya, Neji! Libur dari segal tetek bengek itu!" Tenten menggenggam tanganku sambil tersenyum kegirangan. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya yang kecil itu.

"Mau jalan-jalan denganku?" Kurasa aku bisa mengajaknya bermain sebentar.  
"Ya. Kemana?"  
"… ke Akuarium Kaiyukan? Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."  
"Ya, ya. Aku mau. Kita berangkat sekarang?"  
"Kau tidak mau ganti dulu?" Kau masih memakai baju Okaasan yang tipis itu tahu. Dasar bodoh.  
"Eh?... Begini saja tak apa kan?"  
"Ganti saja sana! Aku juga mau ganti dulu." Kalau kau pakai baju seperti itu, kau akan dilihat banyak orang. Dan aku yang malu. Aku juga tidak akan tahan berlama-lama mempertahankan wajah tenang ini di depan baju tipis itu.  
"Tapi, aku hanya diberi baju ini. Tak ada baju lain." Yang benar saja. Aku takkan mengajakmu pergi dengan baju seperti itu.  
"… kupinjami bajuku. Kurasa ada yang muat denganmu."  
"Pakai bajumu? Serius?" Wajahnya merah? Dia malu pakai bajuku?  
"Ya. Kau pikir aku bercanda? Ayo." Aku menggandengnya menuju ke kamarku. Aku tak percaya aku meminjamkan bajuku pada perempuan.

* * *

**Kamar Neji bagian kanan**

Aku membuka lemari bajuku. Mencari-cari baju yang muat untuk Tenten.  
"Hei, coba kau pakai kaos ini." Kurasa ini muat untuknya.  
"Tapi ini kebesaran." Ia mengembalikan kaos tadi padaku. Masih kebesaran ya?  
"Kalau ini?" aku memberinya kaos yang lebih kecil lagi.  
"Kebesaran." Masih kebesaran?  
"Ini?" Memangnya seberapa kecil tubuhmu? Ini kaosku yang paling kecil.  
"… akan kucoba. Hei, jangan mengintip!" ia berlari ke utara tembok Berlin sambil membawa kaos tadi.

Baiklah, sekarang celana. Pendek atau panjang?  
… kurasa tidak ada celanaku yang cukup kecil untuk tubuhnya itu. Lebih baik pinjam Okaasan saja.  
"Tenten, kubuka pintunya ya." Aku membuka pintunya dan ia menjerit.  
"Aku bilang tunggu! Aku belum selesai ganti, dasar bodoh! Cepat tutup pintunya."  
"Iya, iya."

"Neji! Ada apa ribut-ribut?"  
"Bukan apa-apa." Tadi itu hampir saja. Aku harus lebih hati-hati.

"Sudah selesai?" aku mengetuk tripleknya.  
"Ya…" aku segera membuka pintunya. Aku masuk ke daerah utara tembok Berlin untuk melihat Tenten.

"Gi-gimana?" Ia menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menutupi warna merah di pipinya.  
"Biasa saja." Aku hanya tersenyum dalam hati. Kau pantas memakainya kok. Aku kaget kau bisa tetap terlihat menarik walaupun dengan bajuku.  
"Ce-celananya ini saja ya?" Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya yang masih merah itu.  
"Memangnya kau pakai celana ya?" Kaosku mungkin kepanjangan sampai menutupi celananya.  
"Enak saja. Aku pakai celana! Nih lihat!" Ia mengangkat kaosnya, menunjukkan celana pendeknya.  
"Iya, iya."  
"Kau ganti dulu sana. Aku mau membenarkan baju ini dulu." Tenten medorongku keluar dari daerahnya.  
Ya sudah. Aku juga harus ganti.

* * *

**Akuarium Kaiyukan**

Ini dia. Akuarium Kaiyukan. Sudah lama aku tidakke sini.

"Neji, sedang apa kau? Ayo masuk!" Tenten memanggilku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk.  
"Sabar. Aku mau beli tiket dulu." Aku berjalan menuju tempat penjualan tiket. Kenapa aku juga harus membayar tiket untuknya? Ya, karena dia tidak bawa uang. Dompetku, berjuanglah untuk bertahan sampai akhir.  
Aku mengantri agak lama. Maklum ini hari libur. Tapi sekarang aku sudah siap untuk membayar tiketnya. Aku mengeluarkan lembaran uang 1000 yen dan 800 yen.  
"2 tiket untuk anak-anak." Aku menyodorkan uangnya pada petugas tiket. Untung aku ini masih 15 tahun, masih masuk kategori anak-anak, kalau sudah lewat 16 aku harus bayar 2000 yen per tiketnya.  
"Ini. Selamat menikmati. Silahkan yang selanjutnya."  
Aku segera mengambil tiketnya dan segera menuju tempat Tenten berada. Tepat di depan pintu masuk.

"Ini, aku sudah beli tiketnya. Ayo!" aku memberikannya tiket yang tadi kubeli.  
"Terima kasih, Neji. Aku akan menggantimu besok, ok?" ia mengambil tiketnya dan berjalan mendahuluiku.  
Dia mau mengganti? Kalau berdasarkan harga diri, aku harusnya bilang tidak usah. Tapi kalau berdasarkan keinginan dompetku, aku akan bilang ya. Mana yang harus kupilih?

"Hei, kau tak perlu memikirkan jawabanmu Neji. Ayo masuk!" Tenten berjalan menghampiriku yang masih terdiam memikirkan jawabanku. Dia menggandengku, memaksaku mengikutinya.  
"Iya, iya. Lagipula siapa yang memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan bodohmu itu tadi? Kau ini tak bisa membaca pikiranku, dasar bodoh." Aku menggenggam tangan kecil itu dan berjalan seiringan dengannya.  
"Terserah kau saja. Aku sudah kebal dengan kata-katamu." Ia tersenyum sambil terus berjalan.

Kami masuk ke akuariumnya, dengan tangan yang masih tergandeng satu sama lain. Kurasa yang kali ini dia sadar kalau aku juga menggenggam tangannya. Dan dia bukannya khawatir soal tangannya ini, ia justru lebih tertarik dengan ikan-ikan di sekeliling kami. Tapi… kalau kau senang begini, tidak masalah untukku.

"Neji, lihat! Lumba-lumba!" Ia menunjuk ke arah sepasang lumba-lumba.  
"Ya, aku tahu itu lumba-lumba. Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau melihatnya." Ia tersenyum dan berjalan lagi

Hanya bergandengan tangan dan keliling melihat-lihat ikan. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang mungkin terjadi di saat seperti ini?  
"Neji… ayo istirahat di sana. Aku capek." Tenten menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangku.  
"Ya…"

"Neji… kau tahu _aritmia_?" Apa ini? Tiba-tiba membicarakan hal seperti ini.  
"Ya, aku tahu kenapa?"  
"Kurasa aku sedang mengalaminya sekarang." Ia menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Bukannya itu tidak berbahaya?" aku menggenggam tangannya erat.  
"Memang tidak berbahaya, tapi tidak nyaman."  
"Lalu? Kau sudah ke dokter?" berhentilah membuatku khawatir!  
"Belum, baru mulai sejak kemarin."  
"… kemarin?" saat menginap di rumahku?  
"Ya, kurasa aku terlalu stress."  
"… kapan kau merasakannya?"  
"Kemarin, kan sudah kubilang kemarin."

"Bukan itu maksudku."  
"Kalau kuingat lagi, saat kau mendekatkan wajahmu itu." Mendekatkan wajahku?  
"Boleh kucoba?" aku menatap wajahnya sesaat.  
"… ya."

Ini dia. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya untuk memastikan denyut jantungnya.  
Aku terus menatapnya. Gawat, jantungku berdetak makin cepat. Tapi Tenten juga begitu. Nadinya tak mungkin berbohong padaku kan. Tenang Neji, _stay cool._  
Denyut nadi Tenten makin cepat. Sekarang wajahnya merah. Baik sudah cukup.

Aku menjauhkan wajahku dan menarik napas.

"Bagaimana? Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat kalau wajahmu semakin dekat. Wajahku juga jadi panas."  
"Ya, aku tahu itu. Apa terjadinya hanya saat wajah kita berdekatan?"  
"Tidak juga. Saat bergandengan denganmu juga. Karena itu, ijinkan aku bergandengan denganmu sampai nanti. Aku ingin memastikan kenapa detaknya bisa tidak normal begini."  
"Apa ini cuma terjadi saat dekat denganku?"  
"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sejauh ini ya."

… aku belum bisa memastikan hal ini kalau penyebabnya belum jelas. Tapi, kurasa kau mulai menyukaiku. Yah, tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai kau menyadarinya sendiri.

"Cari tahu saja dulu. Aku tidak masalah bergandengan denganmu." Aku bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganku. Kurasa keadaan ini benar-benar menguntungkanku.  
"Terima kasih, Neji." Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku dan bangkit berdiri.  
"Hei…"  
"Apa?"  
"Kurasa ini sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Sudah jam 3 sore." Aku melihat jam di _handphone_ku.  
"Oke." Ia tersenyum.

"Neji…"  
"Apa?"  
"Hari ini menyenangkan." Ia menatapku sambil memberikan senyumannya.  
Aku tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan kecil itu dengan erat. Aku takkan melepasnya untuk yang kedua kali.

* * *

Chapter 5 selesai  
Chapter 6 is up!

LalaNur Aprilia  
Tenten bakal inget kok, tapi nanti akhir-akhir.  
Oke makasih buat reviewnya.


	6. Chapter 6 Your Heart Voices

Main Character :  
Neji Hyuga & Tenten  
Genre : T  
Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

**Rumah Neji**

**Tenten POV**

Aku melepaskan sepatuku dan mendengar suara yang familiar bagiku. Aku segera berlari ke ruang tamu. "Okaasan, Otousan? Kupikir kalian baru akan datang nanti. Apa kalian sudah menungguku lama?"  
"Tidak, Tenten. Kami baru saja sampai. Dari mana kau?" Kaasan tersenyum ke arahku.  
"Dari Akuarium Kaiyukan dengan Neji." Aku menunjuk ke arah Neji di sampingku.  
"Oh… baiklah kurasa kita harus segera pulang." Tousan berdiri dan menatap ke arahku sambil tersenyum.  
"Biar kuantar." Hizashi-san bangkit berdiri juga.  
"Maaf merepotkan." Kaasan tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.  
"Bukan apa-apa. Kami senang bisa membantu." balas Hizashi-san.

"Terima kasih." Aku menatap Neji sesaat.  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Semuanya. Hei, bajumu ini kubawa dulu ya. Nanti kucuci dulu baru kukembalikan." Aku tersenyum padanya.  
"… ya, tak masalah sih."

"Kaasan, aku akan mengambil barangku dulu." Aku berjalan ke lantai 2, tepatnya ke kamar Neji bagian kiri.

* * *

**Kamar Neji Bagian Kiri**

Akhirnya bisa pulang. Kurasa aku nanti akan ke dokter. Aku ingin memastikan penyakit aneh ini.  
Aku membereskan bajuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasku.

Hari ini, aku dan Neji bergandengan sepanjang jalan pulang tadi. Jantungku juga tetap berdetak kencang saat dengannya. Apa hanya dengan Neji saja? Atau cuma kebetulan saja? Sebaiknya aku menunda pemeriksaan ke dokternya. Aku harus memastikannya dulu.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

**Kelas**

"Ohayo, Neji." Aku menyapa teman sebangkuku yang sedang melamun melihat jendela.  
"Ohayo."  
"Pagi-pagi sudah melamun. Ada apa?" aku meletakkan tasku di bangkuku.  
"Bukan apa-apa, hanya bosan saja. Bagaimana penyakit anehmu?" ia melihat ke arahku.  
"Aku belum periksa ke dokter, aku mau memastikannya dulu." Jawabku santai.  
"…" Neji hanya diam. Mungkin ia sedang tak enak badan.

TENG TENG

Pelajaran 1, Kimia. Minato Sensei, mereka bilang dia guru yang keren. Maksudku para serigala itu.

"Selamat pagi." Minato Sensei tersenyum. Senyuman yang keren. Kurasa para serigala itu tidak membohongiku.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang Cabang-cabang ilmu kimia. Tak perlu mencatat, nanti akan saya beri _handout_."  
Minato Sensei mulai menulis cabang-cabang ilmu kimia. Tanpa pengertiannya. Kurasa ia akan menunjukku untuk mengisinya.

"Ini dia cabang-cabang ilmu kimianya. Ada yang mau mengisinya?"  
Tak mungkin serigala-serigala ini mau, aku saja. Aku bisa memastikan keadaan penyakitku ini. Siapa tahu, jantungku juga berdetak cepat jika di dekat Minato Sensei.  
Aku mengangkat tanganku.  
"Tenten! Silahkan."

Ini dia rencananya. Jatuhkan spidolnya, pura-pura hendak mengambil lalu pegang tangannya. Kudengar Sensei seorang _gentleman, _ia tak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis yang menjatuhkan spidol mengambil spidolnya kan? Apalagi dengan seragam yang pendek begini.

Aku berjalan ke arah papan tulis. Ini dia, aku pura-pura mau mengambilnya, tapi spidolnya jatuh. Sekarang ambil spidolnya. Apa? Sensei tidak ikut membantuku mengambil spidolnya? Rencanaku gagal. Sudahlah, lain kali saja. Bisa dengan orang lain kok.  
Akhirnya aku menuliskan semua artinya dan kembali ke tempat duduk.

Apa-apaan itu tadi? Apanya yang _gentleman_? Sekarang terpaksa mencoba dengan orang lain. Siapa lagi orang keren di sarang serigala ini?

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Mencoba menemukan serigala yang cukup keren untuk membantuku memastikan penyakit ini.

Naruto? Tidak mungkin.  
Lee? Apalagi Lee, semakin tidak mungkin!  
Shikamaru? Tidak, itu cuek bukan keren.  
Sasuke?... bisa, tapi tempat duduknya jauh dari tempat dudukku. Atau kucoba saat istirahat nanti?  
Ya, saat istirahat!

* * *

**Istirahat**

Ini dia rencananya. Eh? Apa aku perlu rencana? Kurasa tidak. Langsung saja.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju tempat duduk Sasuke.

Ini dia. Langsung saja. "Maaf, boleh pinjam tanganmu?" aku mengulurkan tanganku.  
"Silahkan." Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku tadi. Aku menggenggam tangannya sesaat.  
Satu tangan menggenggam tangan Sasuke, dan yang satunya mengecek denyut nadi di leherku.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Denyutnya stabil. Kurasa harus dicoba sekali lagi.

"Boleh aku mendekatkan wajahku?" Waktu itu denyut jadi cepat, mungkin ini penyebabnya.  
"Ya."  
Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajah Sasuke dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sia-sia.

"Terima kasih." Aku melepaskan tangannya dan kembali ke tempat dudukku dengan putus asa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Neji melihat ke arahku sambil mengunyah rotinya.  
"Memastikan apa penyebab sebenarnya penyakit ini. Tapi, tidak berhasil." Aku bingung pada penyakit ini.

"Mau coba denganku?" ujar Neji sambil terus memakan rotinya.  
"Kan pertama kali muncul penyakit ini gara-gara kau. Kalau denganmu pasti jantungku berdetak cepat."  
"Siapa tahu sekarang berbeda. Gimana, masih tidak mau?" Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya.  
"Ya. Akan kucoba."

Neji mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu tanganku untuk menggenggamnya. Ini dia.  
Cek denyut nadi, mulai tidak stabil, padahal menyentuh tangannya saja belum.  
Neji menggenggam tanganku, entahlah mungkin dia tidak sabar.  
Denyutnya makin cepat.  
Aku mendekatkan wajahku perlahan dengan wajahnya.  
Denyutnya jadi tak karuan. Wajahku jadi panas. Apa ini, penyakitnya bertambah parah!

"Sudah. Aku tak tahan lagi." Aku menjauhkan wajahku dan melepaskan tangan kami.  
Aku menarik napas panjang. Tadi saat dengan Sasuke tidak seperti ini. Jangan-jangan aku ini tidak sakit…  
"Bagaimana? Sudah tahu penyebabnya?" Neji melihat ke arahku.  
"Tidak. Tapi kurasa aku salah. Jangan-jangan ini bukan penyakit. Tapi…" Aku diam. Aku teringat lagi akan ucapan Kaasan.

_Jangan sampai kau menyukai salah satu teman laki-lakimu  
Kau harus bisa mengalahkan Neji Hyuga._

Bagaimana ini? Aku rasa aku…

….

….  
menyukai Neji Hyuga. Jantungku berdetak cepat kalau di dekatnya. Padahal dia satu-satunya serigala yang bisa kuajak bicara secara normal dengan bahasa manusia. Dia teman pertamaku di sini, walaupun dia bilang sudah mengenalku sejak lama. Masa' suka pada teman sendiri? Ini bisa merusak persahabatan.

"Tapi apa?" Neji menepuk pundakku. Menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.  
"Bukan apa-apa." Aku memalingkan wajahku. Menghindari kontak langsung dengan Neji.  
Kalau begini aku bisa tidak fokus dan gagal dalam masa percobaan ini!

Tenang, Tenten. Pikirkan dengan kepala dingin. Apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mencegah ini semua? Menunggu selama 1 tahun? Mungkin saja dengan bantuan waktu, aku bisa mengatasi perasaan ini.  
Ya, dengan bantuan waktu, perasaan ini pasti bisa kukendalikan.  
Jadi, bersikap normal saja. Seolah aku tak menyadari hal ini. Kalau bersikap tidak normal dia bisa curiga dan memojokkanku untuk dimangsa serigala lain.  
Tidak! Aku tidak mau!  
Bersikap normal dan kejar terus nilainya. Kejar nilai sampai setinggi puncak Efferest!  
Yosh! Ganbatte Tenten!  
Hal ini tidak akan mengganggu belajarku! Pasti.

* * *

Oke, aku tahu chapter kali ini pendek, tapi ini sudah selesai.  
Maaf aku terlalu lama menyelesaikan chapter ini

LalaNur Aprilia  
Makasih reviewnya. Aku akan segera update lagi.

Chapter 7 is up!


	7. Chapter 7 Childhood's Song

Main Character :  
Neji Hyuga & Tenten  
Genre : T  
Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

**2 minggu kemudian**

**Neji POV**

Belakangan ini Tenten aneh. Kalau aku atau dia tidak sengaja bersentuhan, dia langsung memelototiku. Pergantian tempat duduk juga tinggal beberapa hari lagi.  
….

Aku ingin terus duduk bersebelahan dengannya, tapi entah kenapa dia berubah jadi aneh. Jangan-jangan gara-gara penyakit anehnya itu? Atau mungkin itu bukan penyakit?

Kurasa aku harus memastikan penyakitnya itu sebelum pindah tempat duduk.  
Tenanglah, dia tidak akan menggigitku. Hanya memelototi.

"Tenten!"  
"Apa?" entah kenapa auranya seperti anjing pemburu yang sedang melihat seekor rubah.  
"… bagaimana penyakitmu?" Tenang. Pertahankan ketenanganmu Neji. Tidak akan digigit hanya memelototi…

Dia diam? Apa aku salah bicara?  
"Tenten?"  
"… aku tidak sakit." ia menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin mencoba menutupi warna merah di wajahnya. Jujur saja, mau ditundukkan atau memalingkan kepalanya juga aku tetap bisa melihat warna merah itu.  
"Salah prediksi ya? Bodoh sekali!" aku senang dia tidak sakit, tapi ini benar-benar bodoh.  
"Diam kau!" ia mulai memelototiku… lagi.

"Neji…"  
"Apa?" aku menoleh ke arahnya. Sepertinya sudah jinak sekarang.  
"Kita dulu seperti apa?" ia memalingkan wajahnya. Tak mau melihatku ya?  
"Maksudnya?" aku mendekat ke arahnya, berusaha melihat wajahnya  
"Hubungan kita."

Hubunganku dulu memangnya seperti apa? Biasa saja kok. "Biasa, berteman, pulang bareng, main bareng. Biasa. Kenapa?"  
"Di surat yang dulu kutulis ada lagu yang kuberikan sebelum berpisah denganmu. Kau masih ada lagunya?"  
"Lagu itu? Tentu. Kubawa setiap hari. Nanti pulang sekolah akan kupinjamkan padamu." Ternyata lagu itu, kupikir dia mau menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting.

"Tenten…"  
"Hmm?"  
"Berhentilah memelototiku. Itu mengganggu." Dia terlihat terkejut. Tidak, dia memang terkejut.  
"Maaf, aku hanya mencoba bersikap seperti biasa." Kau bilang itu biasa? Itu aneh!  
"Kalau begitu berhentilah bersikap biasa. Lakukan saja sesuai perasaanmu." Aku tersenyum. Jujur saja, itu memang menggangguku.

* * *

**Pulang Sekolah**

"Neji…" Tenten menatapku yang masih membereskan barangku.  
"Tunggu sebentar." Aku segera bergegas membereskan barangku dan mencari-cari _ipod_ku.

Ini dia!  
"Nih…" aku memberikan _ipod _dan _earbud _padanya.  
"Kau dengarkan saja dulu."  
"Baiklah…"

Lagu itu tentang pertemuan pertama kita.  
Saa itu hujan, dan kau sedang menunggu bis dengan ibumu. Kalau busnya tidak terlambat, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu.  
Lalu tentang mimpimu melihat bintang bersamaku. Berjalan bergandengan denganku dan melihat langit yang sama denganku.

Lagu itu memang bukan bikinanmu, aku tahu itu. Tidak mungkin seorang anak kecil seusiamu dulu bisa membuat lagu. Kau pasti dibantu orang tuamu.

Aku menggandeng tangannya sambil berjalan keluar kelas.  
Lorongnya sudah sepi. Kenapa semua orang cepat sekali pulangnya?

Itu tidak penting. Sekarang ini yang penting adalah mengantar Tenten ke rumahnya. Okaasan sudah memberitahuku dimana rumahnya sekarang. Tidak jauh dari rumahku, jadi tak masalah.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia tidak bereaksi apa-apa dari tadi. Apa dia ingat sesuatu?

"Tenten, ada apa?" aku menepuk pundaknya.  
"Neji…"  
"Ya?" Ia ingat sesuatu?

"Siapa yang menyanyi lagu ini?"  
"… ibumu." Kau benar-benar bodoh. Kupikir sesuatu yang penting.  
"Yang benar?"  
"Tentu tidak, dasar bodoh. Itu kau yang nyanyi." Aku menyentil dahinya.  
"Hei!"  
"Kau itu terlalu bodoh. Diam dan dengarkan saja!"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan aku terus menggandeng tangannya sampai tiba di rumahnya.  
Yang aku heran, dia tidak memelototiku atau melakukan hal buruk padaku. Dia hanya mendengarkan lagu itu terus sepanjang jalan. Hanya sepatah dua patah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, itu saja tentang lagu itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia pulang denganku begini, apa dia tidak ada kegiatan?

* * *

Chapter ini sangat pendek. Aku tahu itu.

Crimson Fruit  
Arigatou buat reviewnya :D  
Aku pake cerita Tanabata maksudnya gambarin cerita cinta yang terpisah terus ketemu lagi. :D  
Aritemia itu penyakit yang denyut jantungnya ga stabil.  
Yah nggak semua. Tapi biasa kan kalo di sekolah cowo ada cewenya. Berbahaya.

LalaNur Aprilia  
Makasih reviewnya, segera update secepatnya :D

Bagi yang penasaran sama lagunya, lagunya Kana Nishimo – IF  
Gara-gara nyari lagu yang cocok jadi kelamaan updatenya, gomen.


	8. Chapter 8 How to Stop it

Main Character :  
Neji Hyuga & Tenten  
Genre : T  
Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

**Kamar Tenten malam hari**

**Tenten POV**

Ada apa dengan lagu tadi itu? Apa suaraku dulu secempreng itu ya?  
Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak penasaran dengan lagu itu, awalnya Cuma sebagai alasan agar bisa pulang dengan Neji, tapi ternyata membantuku juga.  
Kurasa aku ingat sesuatu dari lagu itu.

Kalau tak salah, dulu aku bertemu anak perempuan bukan laki-laki.  
Apa benar anak itu Neji? Yah… waktu pertama bertemu di kelas juga kupikir dia perempuan. Aku kejam ya…

Kenapa aku justru memikirkan hal ini? Hari ini aku sudah bolos les dan bimbel, harusnya sekarang aku belajar. Jangan sampai nilaiku turun, harus naik terus!

"Tenten!" itu suara Kaasan.  
"Ya?"  
"Turun sini dan makan malam sudah siap!"  
"Tidak, aku mau belajar saja." Ini untuk menebus kesalahanku membolos les hari ini.  
"Kalau begitu, bawa bukumu ke sini dan makan!" ngotot sekali sih? Memangnya ada apa?  
"Tidak mau! Nanti bukuku kotor kena makanan!" aku harus tetap menjaga keadaan bukuku ini. Lagipula, jarang-jarang Kaasan memaksaku makan sampai segitunya.

TOK TOK

"Tenten! Buka pintunya!" Kaasan sudah di depan pintu kamarku. Kalau sampai memaksaku begini, berarti ada seseorang yang ikut makan malam dengan kami.  
"Iya, iya."

Aku bangkit berdiri dari kursiku dan membukakan pintunya.  
Segera tanganku langsung ditarik Kaasan tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa.

"Memangnya ada siapa?" aku berusaha melepaskan tangan Kaasan sambil menuruni tangga.  
Kaasan menghentikan langkahnya dan mendekat padaku. "Ada Jiraiya dan Tsunade sama. Sekarang kau makan dan jawab semua pertanyaan mereka!" Kaasan berbisik padaku.

"Ya… aku mengerti. Aku takkan mengecewakanmu." Aku menghela napas dan berjalan menuju Jiraiya dan Tsunade sama yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Konbawa." Aku menyalami mereka sambil menundukkan kepalaku.  
Jadi ini suami Tsunade sama? Aku melihat ke arah pria tua di sebelah Tsunade sama. Rambut putih panjang yang diikat dan mengenakan jas? Tidak sesuai dengan bayanganku. Ia sudah tua dan… _make up_nya aneh! Wajahnya itu tidak cocok sebagai seorang direktur perusahaan! Lebih mirip om mesum!

Aku duduk di kursiku sambil terus memperhatikan tamuku itu. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu sambil terus memperhatikanku. Aku penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ini dia. Aku masak kare." Kaasan keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sepanci kare. Kalau ada tamu dia pasti buat kare. Itu masakan andalannya.

"Silahkan, Jiraiya sama, Tsunade sama." Aku menyodorkan 2 piring kare pad mereka.  
"Arigatou." Aku tersenyum lalu mengambil kare untukku.

* * *

**Setelah makan malam**

"Tenten." Tsunade sama memanggilku.  
"Ya?" aku segera menghampirinya.  
"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah?"  
"Baik. Saya bisa mengikuti semuanya dengan baik. Anda tak perlu khawatir, saya pasti bisa mengalahkan Neji Hyuga. Saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda." Aku tersenyum.  
"Terima kasih. Aku juga sudah lihat kalau sekarang rata-ratamu hanya selisih sedikit dengannya. Tingkatkan terus dan pertahankan itu, Tenten."  
"Tentu."

Aku tak tahan berlama-lama menemani mereka. Aku sudah mengantuk dan aku mau tidur sekarang.  
"Maaf Tsunade sama, Jiraiya sama. Saya harus tidur cepat, saya tak bisa menemani anda lebih lama lagi."  
"Tentu, kami taka pa. Tidurlah dulu." Tsunade sama tersenyum.  
"Terima kasih. Selamat malam." Aku berjalan menuju kamarku.

Kau dengar itu tadi Tenten? Tsunade sama bangga kau hampir berhasil. Jangan biarkan rasa sukamu itu mengganggu. Lagipula, 1 bulan lagi _midtest_! Kau harus bekerja keras untuk itu, Tenten!

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

"Hei." Neji menyapaku yang tertidur di meja.  
"Kau kenapa?" ia terlihat khawatir. Aku hanya diam.  
"Apa kau ingat sesuatu tentangku?" ia meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di bangkunya.

Aku diam sesaat. "Waktu busnya terlambat, yang kutemui itu anak perempuan."  
"Yang kau anggap perempuan itu aku." Kurasa ia tidak suka dianggap perempuan.  
"Maaf. Kau terlalu cantik untuk jadi laki-laki." Aku tetap mempertahankan posisi kepalaku yang membelakanginya.  
"Tidak. Kau lebih cantik dari aku."

DEG

Aaa…. Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang tak boleh kau katakan?! Kau membuat jantungku berdetak cepat, dasar bodoh! Wajahku juga panas! Untungnya kau tak lihat. Karena kepalaku membelakangimu, tak mungkin kau bisa tahu wajahku merah.

"Tenten… kupingmu merah. Dari sini kelihatan tahu."  
Sampai kupingku juga? Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat ke arahnya dengan muka yang masih merah ini.

"Dengar ya! Bukan berarti aku suka padamu kalau kuping atau wajahku merah! Kau itu sainganku!" Aku tak tahan dia memperlakukanku begini.  
Ia diam? Entah kenapa, aku seperti melihat sedikit warna merah di pipinya. "… terserah kau mau mengganggapku apa, kau tetap teman kecilku." Ia tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepalaku.

Aku hanya diam sambil melihat ke arahnya. Teman kecil?

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Guy Sensei masuk dan menyapa dengan penuh semangat. Seperti biasa, tapi tetap norak bagiku.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sensei." Aku bangkit berdiri bersamaan dengan murid lain dan memberi salam pada Guy Sensei.  
"Yosh! Hari ini akan ada perpindahan tempat duduk! Bereskan barangmu dan bersiap untuk pindah tempat duduk!" Guy Sensei tersenyum dengan aneh seperti biasa.

"Masing-masing ambil undian." Guy Sensei mulai menggambar denah tempat duduk dan memberinya nomor.

Itu dia kotaknya. Kuharap aku tempat dudukku tidak di dekat Neji.  
Aku mulai merogoh-rogoh isi kotaknya. Aku mengambil sepotong kertas kecil yang terlipat. Lalu kuberikan kotaknya ke belakang. Ayo lihat angka berapa yang kudapat.

Ini 9 atau 6? Kenapa tulisannya tidak jelas begini?

"Hei, lihat kau dapat angka berapa?" Neji menepuk pundakku. Aku melihat ke arahnya.  
"Tidak tahu. Menurutmu ini angka berapa?" aku menunjukkan kertasnya pada Neji.  
"Eh? Kita jejer lagi? Lihat ini, aku juga 9." Ia menunjukkan kertasnya.  
Aku terdiam dan melihat kertasku lagi. Apa ini memang benar angka 9? Lalu yang angka 6 seperti apa?

"Kau tidak bohong padaku kan?" aku masih ragu kalau ini angka 9  
"Buat apa aku bohong?" ia mengambil tasnya dan berdiri, berjalan menuju bangku no.9  
Aku diam sejenak. Apa aku boleh tukar dengan orang lain?  
Tapi kalau aku minta tukar dengan orang lain, Neji akan berpikir aku menghindarinya dan bersikap tidak biasa dengannya. Lalu dia bisa sadar kalau aku sudah suka dengannya. Tapi aku tak mau duduk dengannya!

Pikirkan sesuatu Tenten!  
"Tenten… aku duduk disini." Lee menepuk pundakku sambil tersenyum.  
Aku melihat ke arahnya dan segera membawa tasku. Berjalan menuju bangku nomor 9.  
… di sebelah Neji… lagi.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kalian semua sudah pindah ke tempat duduk yang baru. Apa ada yang keberatan?" Guy Sensei memukul meja sambil menatap ke semua murid tajam-tajam. Matanya itu seolah mengancamku agar tidak mengajukan keberatanku akan tempat duduk ini. Guy Sensei makin aneh saja.

Biar bagaimanapun, aku harus mengajukan gugatanku! Aku mengangkat tanganku.  
"Ya… Tenten?" Guy Sensei segera melihat ke arahku dengan matanya yang mengerikan itu.  
"Anu…" ia terus menatapku dengan matanya itu. Membuatku jadi bergidik sendiri.  
"Yaa… Tenten?"  
"A-aku ti-tidak… jadi protes." Aku mengurungkan niatku tadi dan menurunkan tanganku.

"Memangnya kau mau protes apa tadi?" Neji bertanya padaku sambil tetap memperhatikan Guy Sensei.  
"… bukan urusanmu." Aku berusaha menjawab seketus yang aku bisa. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak mau dia jadi perhatian begini, ini akan mempersulitku!

Argh… menyukai seseorang itu tidak enak! Aku menyesal sudah menyukai orang yang salah. Kenapa juga aku bisa suka dengannya?!  
Sekarang aku sedang berusaha bersikap biasa dan Neji malah menunjukkan kalau aku harus jujur padanya. Sikapnya itu seperti tak mau membiarkanku lepas dari jeruji perasaan suka ini! Ditambah lagi, aku masih harus berjuang demi tiket di perusahaan Tousan dan Kaasan.  
Wah… Neji! Cepatlah bersikap biasa! Sikapmu ini aneh! Membuatku jadi berpikir kalau kau juga suka aku tahu!

* * *

Ini dia chapter 8!  
Aku tahu disini gj banget,gomen. Tapi, keep reading ya. :D

Mulai dari sini aku bakalan repot buat update, try out sudah menanti T_T

Oke, minna-san makasih semua reviewnya. Aku akan berjuang supaya bisa update cepet.  
Chapter 9 will coming up next!


	9. Chapter 9 What If

Main Character :  
Neji Hyuga & Tenten  
Genre : T  
Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

**3 bulan kemudian**

**Neji POV**

Ujian tengah semester sudah berakhir. Sekarang aku hanya perlu melihat posisiku kali ini. Semoga Tenten dapat nilai yang lebih tinggi dariku.

Aneh bukan? Biasanya orang akan mendoakan agar saingannya mendapat nilai yang lebih rendah darinya, tapi aku tidak.  
Karena Tenten bukan sainganku, menurutku begitu. Aku hanya mau mendukungnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia pantas mendapatkannya. Selama 3 bulan ini ia sudah berusaha keras dengan segala keanehannya.

Aku berjalan menuju papan pengumuman sekolah yang sudah dikerumuni banyak orang.  
Ini dia.

…

Aku peringkat 2 ya? Posisi 1 Tenten.  
Baguslah. Kalau begini dia pasti senang. Aku akan segera melakukannya hari ini.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku. "Neji!"  
Siapa itu? Ternyata Lee dan Naruto.

"Kau dikalahkan Tenten." Ujar Lee sambil geleng-geleng kepala.  
"Memangnya kenapa? Biasa saja."  
"Kau tak perlu menyembunyikan kesedihanmu, Neji. Kami mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang. Anak perempuan memang halangan yang berat." Naruto ikut geleng-geleng kepala.  
"Apaan sih? Aku tidak apa-apa. Dasar aneh."

Aku berjalan keluar dari kerumunan itu, meninggalkan Lee dan Naruto.  
Aku ada urusan yang lebih penting daripada ini.

* * *

**Taman Belakang Sekolah**

Aku tak tahu harus mencarinya kemana lagi.  
Perpustakaan tidak ada.  
Di kelasnya juga tak mungkin.  
Di ruang guru tak ada.

Memangnya kau itu sudah pulang? Ini masih jam sekolah bukan?  
Apa kulakukan lewat telepon saja?

…

Tidak! Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan lewat telepon. Harus secara langsung.  
Tapi orangnya saja belum ketemu. Bagaimana mau bicara?!

Kurasa aku mau istirahat dulu sebentar.

.

.

.

.

Di sini begitu tenang. Angin lembut yang menerpa wajahku ini, membuatku mengantuk.

Apa kalau aku tertidur, kau akan muncul di mimpiku?  
Apa kalau aku memimpikanmu, perasaan ini akan terbalas?  
Kalau saja kau tak menganggapku sebagai sainganmu, apa kau akan menyukaiku?  
Kalau kau tak koma setelah perpisahan kita, apa kau tetap mengingatku?  
Apa perasaan ini akan terbalas?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sengaja pendek chapter ini. Karena tentang Neji yang galau X3  
Chapter 10 is on construction!

Thanks for all the reviews! :D


	10. Chapter 10 The Confession

Main Character :  
Neji Hyuga & Tenten  
Genre : T  
Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

**Taman Belakang Sekolah**

**Tenten POV**

Aku sudah berhasil mengalahkan Neji. Aku berhasil mengalahkannya…  
Kenapa… rasanya ada sesuatu yang hilang dariku?

Bukankah dengan mengalahkannya, berarti aku sudah mendapatkan masa depanku yang cerah. Bekerja dengan Otou-san, di perusahaan besar. Apalagi yang kurang?  
.

.

.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku ke pohon sakura tua sekolah.  
Di sini begitu tenang…  
Tak ada orang, hanya angin lembut yang berhembus, dan burung-burung yang saling bersautan menyanyikan lagu, menyambut musim gugur.  
Rasanya ingin aku menghentikan waktu. Pengalamanku bersama Neji, bersama teman-teman sekelas…

Apa setelah murid perempuan lainnya masuk… keadaannya akan tetap sepert ini?

.

.

.

*tes*

Apa…?  
Air mata? Aku menangis?... Kenapa menangis?  
Kau seharusnya gembira Tenten!  
Lalu, air mata apa ini?

*tes*

Berhentilah menangis, Tenten!  
Memangnya apa yang kutangisi?!  
Apa kau merasa kalah? Tapi… aku menang!  
Kau dengar itu? Aku menang!

"Aku menang!", aku meneriakkan kata-kata itu sekeras yang kubisa demi menghentikan tetesan air mataku.

"Aku menang… ya, aku menang…" tidak! Air mataku tak mau berhenti. Kenapa? Aku menang!

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Mencoba meratapi diriku.

"… Tenten…"

Apa?  
Ada yang datang?

"Kau dengar aku Tenten?"

Tangannya menyentuh pipiku dan mengangkat wajahku, bertemu dengan wajahnya.

Neji?

Tidak… ia tak boleh melihatku seperti ini. Tapi tanganku lemas, aku terpaku.  
Matanya yang tajam menatap lurus ke mataku. Membuatku tak bisa memalingkan padanganku.

"…kau kenapa?" suaranya yang lembut membuatku semakin terpaku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku perlahan. Memegang tangannya di pipiku.  
"…aku…kalah…" aku tak mampu berbohong di depan mata itu.  
Air mataku makin menjadi. Sudah tak bisa kuhentikan lagi.

Ia menyeka air mataku dengan kedua tangannya dengan lembut.

"Aku tak mengerti… bukankah kau menang?" wajahnya melukiskan kecemasannya.  
"… tidak. Aku kalah! Aku tak layak memenangkan ini!"  
Aku melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipiku.

"… aku tak bisa mengingat tentang masa kecilku. Aku… tak ingat tentang dirimu."  
Maafkan aku… maaf, maaf. "Neji, aku… minta maaf."

Aku berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

…? Dia tak mengejarku?  
Kenapa dia mau mengejarku setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya? Dasar bodoh!

Langkahku terhenti. Tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Jangan pergi!"

"Aku takkan memaksamu. Aku takkan melepaskan tangan ini untuk kedua kalinya."

Aku berbalik menatapnya. Aku… membisu sambil terpana oleh sikapnya.

"Bukan sekedar teman masa kecil, bukan sekedar teman sekelas. Aku… aku menyukaimu. Walaupun bagimu aku seperti orang asing, sainganmu, aku tak peduli. Aku akan tetap menjaga tangan ini. Aku akan menjagamu."

Wajahku panas. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Air mataku tak tertahankan lagi.

Aku menggenggam tangannya. Menatap mata putih yang telah menawan hatiku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Neji."

Ia tersenyum dan memelukku. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Tenten."

Angin musim gugur yang dingin berhembus di sekitar kami, membuat burung-burung menggigil dan pohon-pohon menjatuhkan daunnya. Tapi kehangatan pelukan ini takkan terkalahkan oleh dinginnya musim gugur.

_Di bawah pohon sakura,tanggal 7 bulan 7  
aku membuat janjiku pada Neji_

_*Walaupun kita terpisahkan oleh langit dan bumi,  
kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Aku janji.  
Tunggulah aku di sana, bidadariku*_

** -END-**

* * *

OK! Sudah selesai!  
Maaf pendek-pendek dan gaje  
Gomen kalo typo, dan perubahan character yang terlalu drastic. Gomen!

Aku baru selesai UN, maaf updatenya lama sekali T v T


End file.
